The Castor
by Walker of Thin Ice
Summary: Gene is dead and Suzuka just tried to kill Jim. What's going on and who's behind it? Please r/r.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own outlaw star!  
  
Prologue:  
  
Jim: It was bound to happen eventually. With his unruly lifestyle and disregard to anyone but himself, it wasn't a surprise when Gene Starwind died. I guess I'm not Gene's sidekick anymore. I don't know what I am. Just a run-of-the-mill genius left with a rundown spaceship, a million wong in depts, and a castor gun. It's strange. Guns usually fell wrong in my hands. I'm more adept to using a keyboard, but the castor is different. It feels like I've held it since birth. I guess that's why Gene liked it so much. I can only hope I don't mess up like Gene did. The jerk…  
  
Melfina: The worst is over for now. I finally except he isn't coming back. I can rest easy know that the funeral is over. Jim insisted we didn't have enough for anything fancy. I think he's more ad than any of us. He was Gene's best friend and knew him the best. He acts so cold toward Gene nowadays, pretending Gene's death was beneficial. I think he's just mad that Gene left him. I was so sad when it happened I couldn't sop crying. Suzuka was the one who told me, were ever she is. Apparently a Kei Pirate picked him off from a building. The murderer was not found but Suzuka happened to witness the attack from afar. Either they were planning this for months or Gene was careless. Jim loves continually exspresses his belief in the latter theory. I hope he gets over this soon. Tomorrow were leaving for Fred's place. This doesn't excite Jim, but we have to iron out some legal issues (as well as tell Fred Gene is dead). Tomorrow will be a big day for Jim. I just hope he is ready for it. 


	2. Meeting Fred

Disclaimer: I don't own outlaw star!  
  
Chapter1:  
  
I climbed into the pilot seat, the one Gene used so often. With the need at hand of telling Fred Low his biggest dept just died, I didn't really have a choice. I hoped Fred would understand, so I turned the key. The outlaw Star's engine came to life brilliantly, almost with a life it's own. In a few minutes we were ready to go. I started to tense up, my palms moist on the control stick. I'd taken the simulations sure but nothing prepared for your first takeoff. All previous times I'd flown the O.S. it had been in space. The ship seemed to become impatient and almost moved the controls by itself. Soon we were blasting straight into the air free form gravity and soon into space. Melfina confirmed the engines for sub-either drive and we were our way. I don't know how the hell I'm going to land this thing.  
  
The short sub-either ended and the planet of Fred's base of operation was in site. They were waiting for us. Three bounty hunters. I guess with Gene dead, the O.S. is thought to be up for grabs. They rushed us quickly, not giving me time to think. Without thought, I flicked on the eyepiece and switched open the grapplers. With the abruptness only pirates has, hundreds of hits were instantly laid upon the Outlaw Star.  
  
My weak counter attacks hit only air (in space?). Knowing I couldn't go hand-to-hand with these guys, I exhausted my missile supplies on the small fighters. Now to Fred.  
  
"WWWHHHAAAAAT? NOOO! GENE!" screamed a hysterical Fred. Now he knew. In this state of depression I was afraid he might do something drastic, so I kept my distance. It never ceases to amaze me how fast Fred transforms from the queer one to the businessman. "With Gene dead, I will take possession of your ship." "And why is that Fred" I asked calmly. "With Gene dead, giving me the outlaw star is the only way to pay his depts." I smirked "not exactly, First Gene gave me the everything he owned, then filed bankruptcy, so no one can repay his now nonexistent depts." Fred looked like he just died. Melfina took be by the arm, "Jim, Gene didn't do any of those things!" " I know that, and you know that, but Fred doesn't know that." " But what if he checks the records?" " Being the son of a hacker can have its advantages."  
  
I walked briskly to the door, not wanting to be in Fred's presence any longer. "Leaving so soon? I have some information that might be useful." "What Fred?" He smiled unfortunately, " Your ship is now wanted through out the galaxy, so I assume are in need of weapons?" " If I am, what are you going to do about it?" " Just happen to have a large amount of government weapons at my disposal that one of my contacts hooked up for me. You interested?"  
  
" I can't believe were broke again!" I complained to Gilliam. " Why did I let myself get talked into buying all this junk?" "Perhaps you did out of a need for safety." He answered. "Gillam, that was a rhetorical question" 


	3. Treachery

It's strange seeing a robot get decapitate, but that's what happened. As soon as we landed Melfina was cut down by a familiar wooden katana. "Suzuka! What the hell are you doing?" "My job. You may be my friend but I'm still an assassin." She smiled smugly. Can this be that beautiful fighter that defended us so many times? I cursed silently and ran. Lights rushed past, people got out of the way, I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. I twisted around a corner and stuck my head back cautiously. What am I doing I asked? How am I supposed to outrun "Twilight Suzuka" until sunrise? Then I had an idea. All I had to do was make it to the ship and I was home free! Ok, not even but it was the only plan I had. I made a mad dash in that direction and hoped not to make myself obvious to my follower.  
  
I guess that was impossible because there she was right in front of the Outlaw Star launch pad. I felt around for a weapon, a rock, any thing. Then I felt it, the Castor. One shell tucked in the gun I loaded it and felt the familiar warmth of the energy bolt charging. "You can't win James, give up and I'll make it fast" I could only hope this wasn't a dud. " You know Suzuka, for some one so old to the evil game, you sure have all the phrases down" I fired, she flew. She lay there motionless. I ran aboard the ship, lifted off, and for the first time in years I cried. 


	4. A Revalation

As I lifted off, I thought about what type of week I had. Gene had been assassinated. Apparently, Suzuka had gone "Twilight" again. She decapitated Melfinashudder, shudderdon't think about it, and she had come after me. The only one people that hate us that much are the Kei pirates and the Mc Dougle brothers but she hates both their guts. What's up with that? Gilliam chirped in" Perhaps if you watched the news you wont fell so bad." He said. I did just that. The news anchor came on slowly and started to get clearer and clearer images" In recent news, the weapons dealer Fred Low was assassinated today at 3:00 p.m. this afternoon. And a few days before, two mechanics from Blue Heave Space Port were also killed, apparently by the famous assassin, "Twilight Suzuka". "What!" I screamed. " Those were the guys who registered and painted the outlaw star in the begining of episode 5!" "What are you implying when you say "episode" Jim?" said that little soda can, "Are you saying that our whole world is just a the figure of the imaginations of some Japanese guy who wrote a comic that turned into a 26 episode (though 1 was no seen by American viewers) T.V. show that inspired approximately 716 fan fictions at a fan fiction website and some one is writing there words I speak right now?" " Gilliam, shut up and leave, NOW!" I said coldly. I didn't need his crazy ideas bugging me now. Apparently, all the people that helped Gene and I significantly are on Twilight's hit list. Who else I a target?  
  
"Aisha!" I said as she polished off a bowl of rice. "That was supposed to feed 4 people!" " Where did I here that before?" she said absently " So what were you saying about Suzu?" " Listen, she's trying to kill everyone we know every night and you're ne-," A loud noise sounded trough the restaurant window. Aisha's head slumped into a bowl of noodles. I couldn't tell if she was bleeding since the sauce was red. She was out cold instantly. Twilight jumped through the window. " She won't be bothering us any more. That high impact shell could kill anything." " So you finally showed up Twilight." " Suzu" she corrected. " Twilight" I said. " Suzuka" " Twilight" " Call me Suzuka, damn you!" " Suzuka was my friend, but Twilight is a monster that kills for money, and even if that wasn't true, you made two critical mistake" " Twilight Suzuka makes no mistakes, I'm the perfect assassin." " You pathetic bastard, 1). Twilight Suzuka means you only kill at night! You killed Fred at 3:00 P.M. 2). You shot Aisha, and Suzuka would never use a gun. 3). This was the most obvious; you think Aisha is dead, but Cataro-Cataro can only die of natural causes. " Oops" she said under her breath. " Okay, I could totally hear that" "You shall die with that insult on your lips!" " Okay, that was really corny." I wonder if I'll live through this or not. On a lighter note, I wonder if Gilliam was write about those Japanese guys…  
  
Oh suspenseful, I wonder what will happen next, wait, I'm the author, I know what will happen next… 


	5. Narrow escapes

I went for the Castor. It had been reloaded earlier for just this occasion. She expected as much and went for my hand, knocking it away from my pack. I swore under my breath as she hit me with the blunt of her weapon knocking me into unconsciousness…  
  
"Jim wake up!" Aisha's voice pounded into my already migraine inflicted head. "Keep it down Aisha!" I muttered, now way past annoyed. "That psycho Suzu will be after us soon, so get us out of here." I surveyed my surroundings and noticed I was in the quarters of the O.S. (does any one else despise having to write out Outlaw Star?). I got up slowly and reached for the aspirin. I popped three in my mouth and started to move toward the door. How I made to the cockpit, lifted off and, set the coordinates I'll never know, it's mostly a blur. All I remember is going back to sleep…  
  
I woke up felling surprisingly good as I Walked into the cockpit and saw e were still in ether drive. Soon we would pop up where I planed. Sentinel 3. I hoped Twilight wouldn't guess to go here. The planet came into view as I heard Aisha let a shout. " Jim! A tracker is on the hull of the ship, and she probably already knows we're here!" I thought. We could run away but she would find us eventually. So I decided we'll fight her and end this. Okay, we'll do this how?  
  
She walked in the front door. I fired and missed. She saw me and went straight in my direction. Aisha jumped d front of her and they began to tangle. I thought I'd never see this and I still couldn't believe it did. With the ruthlessness of animals they would fight to the finish had it not been for intervention and intervention was I. I fired on of the rare "forbidden" shell that released a dark energy blast. I suddenly I felt my strength leave me as I fell to the floor, drained by the castor shell as Gene had once been. As I watched helpless, Twilight Suzuka was hit by the black sphere and started to deform, twisting and changing. Aisha got me out of there fast cause I guess I wasn't looking so good. Before I went unconscious (wow, that's happening a lot to me this chapter) I noticed something come out of Suzuka's half morphed figure, a familiar strand of blue hair…  
  
NOTE: so is any one picking up the foreshadowing in the end of this chapter??? 


	6. From the end to the beginning

I'm so tired, but I can't sleep. That strand of blue hair I saw as Suzuka melt kept bothering. Why? What was so important about that? Then it hit me. Which evil outlaw star character had blue hair? (Duh) Harry…(or is it?)  
  
"Are you sure about this Jim, I thought Harry was dead." "He is, as we all know, Harry was a bio android and could be clone as many times as Ron wanted him to. What really bugs me was why Harry killed Melfina. He was obsessed with her right? If he were the one who killed Gene, wouldn't he be after Melfina's affection?" " I guess if-" Aisha said. " Please don't interrupt while I talk Aisha. If that wasn't Harry I saw, who was it?" " So who is it Jim" "It was Fred Low"(at least I thought Fred's hair looked kind of blue) "WHHAATT? Fred is dead!" "That's what I thought but I did a little research. Apparently, Fred owns the news station I saw the report on, and the only station that said anything like that. With Gene dead, what did Fred have to live for? Personally, I always thought Fred was a little touched, but I think that Gene's dead drove him over the edge. What do you think of that?" " I thought it was way off kid." Said a voice I thought I'd never hear again.  
  
Where Aisha was standing when I turned my back was Hazanko, the purest kind of evil I'd ever seen. "So. You think your pretty smart huh kid? Well, now I'll have my revenge. On, you and anyone else who aided my downfall and your next. I was dumbstruck, how did this happen. As if reading my mind, he went on "The assassin was an easy enough warm up, and those Catrl Catrl aren't as immortal as they say they are. He seemed to smile under his metal mask but how I knew this I'm not sure but it's true. I reached for the castor. In a move of swiftness, he took the gun from my hand and held it. " Lovely piece of medal isn't it?" He crushed it. " But its name is misleading. I am the Castor. I killed Gene to put you in this position in the first place. Then I killed the rest of them, all part of a well laid out plan. You see, every move you made was plotted out, your dependence on the Castor gun, the thought's of Suzuka's true identity. All the players chosen as a director chooses his actors. You see I am the true Castor of the story, not the gun. Hmmhhahahahhahahahahahahahahahah!" I fell to my knees. Every thing he said was true. I was only a helpless pawn in a nightmare that wouldn't end. I heard him mutter a few incantations, but I didn't care. If I died know I'd be happy, I just wanted this all to end…  
  
I sat up straight in my old bed in Starwind & Hawking industries. Sweat rolled down my face, but I was happy, it was over. What a weird dream that was \; I'll tell Gene about that one. Probably something I ate. Then I head some on crying, Melfina?  
  
" Jim! Gene is dead! Suzuka just told me. A Kei Pirate picked him off from a building. The murderer was not found but she happened to witness it for months. Either they were planning this for months of Gene was careless." She kept on weeping and my mind raced. This is exactly what happened before. The spell Hazanko was casting, a time distorter? He was right, the bastard, he is the Castor and I've been castled again. The hellish circle would begin again, but this time it would be different… 


End file.
